Trick or Treat
by RekiChan
Summary: [One Shot] A LockShock story..I only saw one other story for those two, so wrote another one. Beware of Fluff!


"Trick or Treat" By: Reki-Chan (SEE?! I'M NOT DEAD.)  
  
Disclaimer of d00m: The Nightmare Before Christmas and all of it's lovely Characters aren't mine. They are © copyrighted to the big meatloaf Burton- Sama and the hedgehogs at Disney.  
  
"Jack! Jack! How long can we stay out to night?" three little voices chimed in together. A group of three small children surrounded an extremely tall and ever more so lanky skeleton dressed in a rather old, yet elegant pinstriped suit. "Hmm...Where are you going to be exactly?" The skeleton, Jack, addressed a child dressed as a little red devil, Lock.  
  
"We're gonna be in...um..." He turned to look at the other two, a girl dressed a witch (Shock) and a chubby boy dressed as a skeleton (Barrel). The three little miscreants formed a group huddle and began whispering furiously to one another; at last Shock stood up and faced Jack. "We're gonna be in London to night!" The other two nodded affirmatively.  
  
Jack rubbed his hands together and nodded at the children. "Right, then off you go, and remember, stay out any later than sun rise, and I'll have to come after you, and it won't be pleasant for any of you," he warned, his voice dropping to a dangerous tone, his eyes sockets narrowed at them. The three nodded, they knew all too well what would happen to them if they were foolish enough to disobey his orders. "Oh, and one more thing...Keep out of those other holidays!"  
  
Shock sniffed angrily, "Like I'd want to go to those places! They're all...Cheerful and stuff!" She shuddered at the thought of that horribly happy Christmas Town; those little elf-things were all so dreadfully cheery, ugh!  
  
But Lock had different things on his mind. He scowled, "Aww, c'mon Jack! Some of 'em are really cool! Pleeeease?"  
  
"No!" Jack took a few steps closer to Lock and Barrel, he pulled his nastiest face, "Keep out of them...Or I'll make sure you'll never go near them again." Lock and Barrel rattled quite visibly in their costumes while Shock just stood by smirking at them. Lock cast a nasty glare at her, and she responded to that by sticking out her tongue and made a rude noise. Lock made a jump at Shock and the two wrestled about, trying to beat the other into submission. Barrel stood just laughing at the two; Jack reached in and grabbed Lock in one hand and Shock in the other. He carried the two, with Barrel close behind, to the graveyard. He opened the catacombs and sent the three into it. "Be back before sunrise! But stay out until at least four!" He scowled after their fleeting backs, and then muttered darkly, "Longer those little brats stay out, the less I have to deal with their pranks."  
  
He turned to find Sally smiling at him, "You know...You shouldn't always break those two up." She said, a smile hovering upon her stitched face.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" He replied, offered his arm out to the rag doll. She took his arm in her own, "Because, those two don't really mean to hurt each other. They're quite close, you know."  
  
"Of course I know, all three of them are. Very close, due to the fact they all used to serve that awful Oogie Boogie." A scowled crossed his face at the thought of that terrible former bag of bugs. He peered curiously at her as they strolled along the path past the tombstones. Sally shook her head, that smile still on her face, and looked up at him again. "I know all three are, but...Lock and Shock, those two are different." She looked away from him and looked ahead.  
  
"I'm afraid I still don't understand, Sally." Jack replied, blinking at her. Sally shrugged, "That's all right, neither do they, just yet that is." And the two lovers walked off, arm in arm.  
  
-Meanwhile!-  
  
"Lock you moron!" Came Shock's shrill voice, and the witch-girl jumped at him, knocking him over. "Where doya think your going?!" She pinned him down, and pulled of his mask. "You idiot! Jack's gonna kiiiiill us when he finds out we lost Barrel!"  
  
He shoved the highly irate Shock off of him, putting his red mask back on. "We didn't loose him, we know where his is. He's at that ladies house still, eating everything in her fridge. He'll knock himself out soon enough. C'mon, Shock, let's go do something fun while he's gone!" He grabbed Shock's hat from off her head, waving it about, he ran down the street. "HEY!" She shrieked, "GIVE THAT BACK, LOCK! THAT'S MIIIIIINE! ARUGH!" She ran after him, calling him a stream of words one wouldn't want to repeat, ever.  
  
Lock jumped up into a tree, and hid among the branches, clutching Shock's hat tightly in his pale hands. A wicked snaggled toothed smirk was on his thin blue lips, and he chuckled darkly to himself. Shock would never find him up here. He watched from the safety of the branches a bit longer, and then finally leaned back on the high tree truck and crossed his legs, enjoying himself. He fingered the tattered hat a bit, looking closely at it, 'Ffft...Stupid Shock, thinking she knows everything.' He thought bitterly to himself. He heard a noise, and looked down to see Shock looking up into the very branches of the tree he was sitting in. He froze, hoping that she hadn't seen him, if she had, he knew that Shock's temper would rage out and harm him.  
  
He sighed, knowing sooner or later he'd have to go down and face the wrath of Shock, but he knew he would probably be able to get her before she him.  
  
Meanwhile, down below, Shock was still searching for that awful rat, Lock. "Lock you idiot, get down here now! I don't have time for this! We only have 5 bag fulls of sweets between us all and we still have another two of filled with things for pulling pranks!" She looked about, as if expecting him to come running, he loved pulling tricks! So where was that horrible little devil-dressed bastard? She stomped her foot, and gave a cry of anger. "Lock! Get back here right now, WITH MY HAT, and I won't hurt you!"  
  
"No wa-Ooops.." came Lock's reply from the tree top. He cursed himself, and covered his mouth, jumping down from the tree.  
  
"AHA! I knew it!" Shock advanced towards him, but Lock held up his hat, threatening to rip it in half. "You promised not to do anything to me!" Shock sniffed, but she crossed her arms over her chest in a sign of peace. Lock sighed in relief, he added, "Don't worry you'll get your hat back, but only if you promise to come to one of the other worlds with me..!"  
  
"What?! Lock, of all the stupid things you could say, that's the most STUPID idea you've come up with EVER. Ever, do you hear me, Lock?" She continued to shout at him while he grabbed her arm and dragged her along, blocking out her voice. He smirked to himself, still holding her hat out of her reach, but she was far too caught up in complaining, no longer just at him, but at many things, to even try to catch it.  
  
The two former-minions of Mr. Oogie Boogie arrived in the forest, and looked about. Shock had finally quieted up; ending her rant by noticing her hat was in arms reach only to have it pulled from her grasp again. "Well, genius, which one are we going through?" she asked, making another grab for her hat.  
  
Lock pulled it away from her again absentmindedly, and took a step towards the Christmas portal, "Let's go to Christmas Town." Shock groaned, "Ugh, Lock, I hate that town! It's so...Blah."  
  
"Shock, the only time you were there was just to kidnap that Sandy Claws, this time you can enjoy it." He threw open the tree shaped door, grabbing her again, and hopped into the portal. The two soon fell onto a small hilltop of snow, and looked about them. "Wow..Let's explore it!" Cried Lock, and with that he slid down the hill, followed shortly by Shock.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh as she slid down the hill; even the snippy little brat had to admit that it was great fun. The two landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill, and walked together looking about the place. Shock's hat was forgotten as the two looked about the place, "Is it just me, or does this place seem...different than from what I remember?"  
  
Lock shrugged, "Seems to same to me, maybe you just never really noticed it before." Shock only nodded in agreement. The devil watched her, and then ran to a house, and stood at the door, holding out her hat. "Want your hat back, Shock?"  
  
Remembering the hat, the little witch ran forward, "Yay! Thank- Heeey...What's the catch? You never give anything away from free."  
  
Lock smirked, and looked upwards. Mistletoe hung above the doorway. "This is what I like about Christmas Town. Want your hat back?" He cast her the nastiest smirk, "Gotta do a Christmas tradition!"  
  
Shock scowled, "Stop jokin' Lock!" She knew he didn't mean it, she took a step forward the grab her hat, but instead was met by a kiss from Lock. Her eyes widened, and she blinked as her hat was returned to her, Lock had placed it back on her head. The two looked at each other for a moment, and then shyly looked down, "Uhm...I guess it's almost daylight," stammered Shock.  
  
"Yeah, we better go get Barrel back now," muttered the sheepish Lock.  
  
***  
  
The three returned to Halloween Town seconds before first daylight, Barrel, for once, was in front. Lock and Shock hung back, they weren't quite hand in hand, but their fingers did touch shyly. They suddenly noticed what their hands were doing and pulled them away at once, Shock ran ahead to meet up with Jack, casting a look back at Lock, smiling faintly. She turned away again and greeted jack, showing off her bags of candy.  
  
Lock stood behind, thinking, "Lock." Came a soft voice, he jumped and turned around to see Sally standing behind him, "Lock," she repeated, "Don't worry. She knows...And she feels the same." She smiled kindly at the devilish boy, and walked with him to meet up with Jack. She went at once to Jack's side, smiling at him. Lock looked at Shock, and to his surprise, she went to his side, and smiled shyly. Lock grinned back at her, and the smile widened.  
  
Fin.  
  
__________  
  
K...Hi! I'm not sure if anyone in this section reconises me...But if you do, uhm..NO I'M NEVER FINISHING TOUR STOP. SO STOP BUGGING ME. o___o; Sorry, but I just can't write it anymore, my muse went away, and my new one doesn't want to finish it. I've tried to write the next chapter, it just wasn't working out. Every ten words I got tired of it, and I finished this on In only one episode of Manchild and another episode of Monty Python. Bookya. ] I hope you likes it, I'm a big Shock/Lock fan, and there was only one other story about them...So, yes. Signing off, Reki-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~an! 


End file.
